sentimientos caóticos
by eclipse total
Summary: Viñeta Yuri. "Es como un huracán, no solo por su personalidad, sino por todo lo que ocaciona en tí. Te arrastra en cuerpo y mente, atacando como un ciclón... Son sentimientos caóticos que te asfixian dolorosamente, y sabes que la única forma de acabar con esto es decirlo en voz alta, a la causa de tus problemas" Ayano x Kyoko.


**Ni la serie, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen **(Y ¡Cielo santo! que fue difícil encontrar una imagen que se ajustara al fic xD)**.** **Solo es una historia de fans para fans, sin anímos de lucro**

**Pareja: **Kyoko x Ayano

**Viñeta **- 801 palabras

**Sentimientos caóticos**

Es interesante como puedes cambiar de un momento a otro.

Eres dulce y a la vez agria. Eres sumisa y a la vez competitiva. Eres tranquila y a la vez agresiva. Eres tú y a la vez no lo eres… Puedes tener el control de tus actos y en menos de un segundo regalárselo a otra persona.

Otra persona, no cualquiera, solo ella.

Porque las cosas han sido así desde el momento en que la conociste.

Yoshino Kyoko, la única capaz de sacar tanto lo mejor como lo peor de ti. Para ti, ella es como un huracán, no solo por su extrovertida y alocada personalidad, sino por aquello que logra en ti. Te arrastra en cuerpo y mente, atacando como un ciclón. Un cruel y potente vendaval que mezcla todo a su paso; Junto a esa incesante lluvia que lo arrastra todo.

Las personas podrían pensar que la rubia solo te inspiraba rivalidad, cuando por dentro, en realidad, te llenaba de sentimientos caóticos que, para bien o para mal, te eran imposibles de deshacer.

Oh, cruel verdad.

¿Amor?, muy posiblemente pero ¿No se supone que el amor es dulce?, Entonces… ¿Qué necesidad tenía de sufrir por ello?

A veces tenías ganas de gritarlo, pero de solo pensarlo comenzabas a desear que la tierra te desapareciera… ¡¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?!

Y justo ahora te encontrabas frente a tu mayor anhelo, Yoshino Kyoko, tan hermosa como siempre. Con ese rostro angelical y esa sonrisa boba en la cara. Te observaba con curiosidad, bueno, no todos los días la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil citaba a alguien en los jardines después de clases.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Ayano? – Te pregunta con una dulce voz que denota un poco de preocupación. Algo extraño, sabes que Kyoko siempre vive libre y despreocupada.

Ahora el concepto de libertad era el que te parecía curioso. Si esa chica era libre ¿Por qué atarte a ella de esa forma?

-Oh, seguramente quieres hacer otra competencia ¿No es así? – Preguntó la rubia, sacando sus propias conclusiones – Y la que gane decidirá el futuro del club de entretenimiento.

Te muerdes el labio inferior ¿Cerrar el club de entretenimiento? ¡Rayos, esa ni siquiera había sido tu intención cuando lo visitaste el primer día! Lamentablemente lo único en lo que sigues siendo tú misma es en el maldito orgullo que no te permite aceptárselo a alguien.

-¡No es eso, Yoshino Kyoko! – Le espetas con las mejillas empapadas de color carmín.

-¿Estás bien, Ayano? – Una vez más preguntó con preocupación. Cierras los ojos, esperando que los sentimientos que se amontonan en tu corazón dejen de asfixiarte. Pero lo próximo que sientes es el cálido contacto de tu frente con otra piel – No tienes calentura – Escuchaste el suave murmuro de Kyoko.

Y es ahí donde maldices la hora en que tomaste en serio la propuesta de Chitose en cuanto a confesarle tus sentimientos a la rubia que te volvía loca, literalmente, desde hace más de un año.

Abres los ojos, encontrándote con dos posos azules, y con la sorpresa de que mantienes un contacto frente con frente con esa chica. No lo soportas, todo tu mundo se viene abajo con tal cercanía. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el amor no podía ser cosa fácil, como en esas novelas rosa de romance?

Decides que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirlo, pero ojalá hacerlo fuera más fácil que solo pensarlo. Tu boca se mueve, formando palabras que tu garganta se niega a sacar… ¿O son balbuceos?

Recuerdas entonces a Chitose, ella siempre te ha aconsejado. Recuerdas sus palabras de esa misma mañana, cuando te decidiste a terminar en esa situación: _Recuerda que una acción puede decir más que las palabras_.

Nunca pensaste hacerlo, pero sabes que es ahora o nunca.

Rompes el contacto que mantenían ambas frentes, solo para buscar sus labios. La besas, como siempre soñaste hacerlo, mientras el caos dentro de ti te asfixia todavía más. No es algo prolongado, solo momentáneo y superficial, pero suficiente para saborear un momento que estás preparada ahora a no vivir una vez más.

Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos tras romper el contacto, sientes como esos dulces labios vuelven a unirse con los tuyos. Te sorprendes, pero no rechazas el contacto. Disfrutas el momento hasta el último segundo.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunta Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo que si es todo? ¿Me estás menospreciando? – Exclamas alterada. Sintiéndote peor que antes. Pero ese amargo sentimiento se marcha al ver su sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también te quiero! – Te exclama con una sonrisa. Sientes que estás a punto de desmayarte. Tu rostro debe estar totalmente rojo. Y esos sentimientos caóticos vuelven a inundarte, esta vez más fuerte.

Pero… Por alguna razón esta vez no duelen como antes.

**Notas de Eclipse: **Lo escribí una noche (Hace dos noches, para ser exactos). Lo revisé como tres veces, y según yo quedó bien respecto a congruencia y ortografía, pero cualquier cosa rara que encuentren me lo pueden decir en un review, al igual que toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Iba a escribir algo normal (En mi caso, normal sería tercera persona en pasado), pero no sé que pasó conmigo, cuando me dí cuenta ya lo estaba escribiendo en segunda persona de presente. Siendo que nunca he publicado nada así (O no que yo recuerde, tengo varios fics que podría estar pasando por alto alguno, pero realmente no estoy acostumbrada a esto).

Me gustó mucho el título, "sentimientos caóticos" (xD), se me figura muy tsundere, tal cual lo es Ayano xD Mi objetivo era escribir una confesión por parte de Ayano, por momentos me ví contemplando la posibilidad de que la confesión la hiciera Kyoko... Pero ¡Vamos! La niña no es tonta pero es muy ingenua, no la sentía en personaje si la hiciera confesarsele ella a Ayano. Y por parte de Ayano también fue una gran dificultad con lo tsundere que es xD Por eso a fin de cuentas fue algo así como una confesión silenciosa por parte de ambas :) Espero no haber terminado sacandolas del personaje u.u

Me gusta mucho la pareja, se puede decir que es una de mis dos favoritas (Himawari x Sakurako fue la otra), y por tanto me alegra estar publicando esto, no he leído nada de ellas.

Saludos~


End file.
